1. Field of the Invention
Apparatus for automatically unlatching a seat belt buckle latching tongue from a seat belt buckle tongue latching mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In accordance with federal safety regulations, every motor vehicle manufacturer in the United States now includes seat belt units. Usually each seat belt unit includes two seat belts. Attached to the end of one seat belt is a latching tongue. Attached to the end of the other seat belt is a tongue latching mechanism which includes a latch that the latching tongue can be locked onto.
A common fear that many persons have with using seat belts is that if they are involved in an accident they will not be able to release the seat belt latching tongue from the seat belt tongue latching mechanism so as to remove himself, or be removed by other persons, from the motor vehicle. As an example, if a person wearing a seat belt is injured and the push button release for his seat belt buckle tongue latching mechanism is facing towards his body (if the seat belt becomes twisted), it is difficult for a rescuer to gain access to the seat belt buckle push button to release the latching tongue from the tongue latching mechanism so the person can be removed from the motor vehicle. It is not feasible for a rescuer to sever the seat belt straps unless a knife or cutting instrument is available.